


My Baby Don't Mess Around

by btichcraft



Series: Haya 'Oneshots' [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btichcraft/pseuds/btichcraft
Summary: Maya is trying to cure Hope's hiccups...





	My Baby Don't Mess Around

**Author's Note:**

> just a fun lil drabble of haya <3

Maya has been trying to cure Hope’s hiccups all day with everything from guzzling water to holding her breath. Nothing had worked so far, leaving only one option: startling the crap out of her. 

After third period she followed Hope to the locker room, making sure to be as silent as possible. The new girl was getting her gym clothes out to change for fourth period as Maya crept up to her.

Just as soon as Maya got close to her, she was flipped onto the ground in one fluid motion. Sure, she had figured Hope wouldn’t be thrilled being snuck up on but this was definitely not what she had planned. 

“Maya?” Hope said confused, her hands still up and ready to fight her unknown assailant.

Maya groaned in response not bothering to move from her spot on the nasty locker room floor, probably already covered in god knows what. 

“God, Hope,” she breathed out heavily. “Where’d you learn that?”

Hope shifted clearly feeling uncomfortable with the question but Maya didn’t care seeing as her head was throbbing because of the redhead’s apparent knowledge in hand to hand combat. 

“My parents had me take self-defense classes when I was little,” she said playing with her necklace. 

Maya sat up partially and motioned with her hand for Hope to help her up only to pull the girl down, straddling her. She couldn’t help but let out a small laugh after seeing the girl’s face. 

“My mom’s the sheriff,” Maya explained with a smirk before Hope got the chance to ask. 

The other girl let out a small laugh, pushing Maya off her. She rolled over on the ground now propped up and facing Hope. 

“Did it work at least?” She asked.

“Did what work?”

“Curing your hiccups.”

Hope paused for a minute waiting for a hiccup to come out but none came. She high fived Maya in thanks and continued giggling at the situation they were in. 

Maya fist-bumped in victory when Hope did the unthinkable and let out another dreaded hiccup. 

The two couldn't help but groan and throw themselves back on nasty floor in defeat.


End file.
